1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled luggage, and more particularly to a wheeled suitcase with a compartment that is slidable or movable, to create a seat suitable for an infant or toddler.
2. Description of Related Art
Various wheeled luggage devices have been developed in the past. Typically, a suitcase is configured with a pair of wheels. The wheels permit the user to more easily transport the suitcase as the suitcase is rolled on its wheels. However, only smaller sized suitcases may be carried on board an airplane. Hence, carry-on suitcases must be dimensioned and configured to fit under the seats or into the overhead storage compartments of passenger airplanes.
Similarly, baby strollers are configured with wheels to more easily transport a child. Many such baby strollers are collapsible, when not in use, for compact storage. Most baby strollers are too long to fit under a seat or into an overhead bin, even when folded. It is the usual practice of many airlines not to permit baby strollers to be carried into the airplane as carry-on luggage. The baby stroller must therefore be checked at the gate, if not sooner.
A typical scenario for a busy traveller would be for one parent to be rushing through a typical airport (e.g., Los Angeles, Dallas/Fort Worth, Atlanta, O'Hare, etc.) with at least one young child. Frequently the parent will be rushing to make a connecting flight. The young child is either too young or too tired to walk quickly through the airport. The parent would most likely carry the child (since the stroller has been taken away by the airline), along with a diaper bag, overnight bag, briefcase, computer case, and the like. This juggling act is difficult at best, and impossible at worst.
An ordinary wheeled carry-on suitcase typically has a length of about 22 inches. A tired toddler can be perched on top of such a wheeled suitcase and wheeled along through an airport. However, this approach has several disadvantages. The child has nothing conveniently located to hang onto or to hold him in place. The child can easily fall off and be injured. The child has nothing to lean against except the handle of the suitcase, which can be uncomfortable. Since the suitcase itself is not meant to be sat on, it is generally uncomfortable and may also be slippery. A child too young to sit up alone or hold on by himself cannot be perched on the suitcase at all.
From the adult's point of view, the child's weight placed on top of a 22 inch suitcase alters the center of gravity of the wheeled suitcase. The child's weight is largely supported by the adult's arm. The arm quickly tires out and becomes painful. The high center of gravity also makes the wheeled suitcase unstable, so that it is likely to tip over to the side, especially when turning corners.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a suitcase that is sized to be brought into an airplane as carry-on luggage and can be reconfigured as a baby stroller. Related prior art patents will now be discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,954 issued to Nordstrom on May 14, 1996 describes a mobile carry-on suitcase. The suitcase has an extendable handle that is movable between extended and retracted positions, and wheels. The suitcase is tilted for transport on the wheels and it is manipulated by the handle. This device cannot safely transport a child through a busy airport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,450 issued to Mahvi et al. on Jul. 27, 1993 describes an infant care bag. The bag may store bottles, diapers and other infant care items. The device comprises a primary bag section and a removable auxiliary bag section. The primary bag section may be worn as a backpack and it can be used as a booster seat. No wheeled transport mechanism is disclosed and this device has no safety measures to transport a child safely through a busy airport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,048 issued to Crisp et al. on Mar. 1, 1994 describes a typical stroller device. The device is collapsible for compact storage. The device may include detachable bags. Such a stroller device would not be permitted on board a passenger airplane as carry-on luggage.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.